Galaxy Ship Submissions
Ship Submission Policy By Rcouret Submissions are open! Submit your ships to LordMoneyMonkey or post them here. You can post your ship submissions on the Wikia and Seanmorabito will pass them on! NOT ALL SHIPS WILL BE ACCEPTED! Please keep the part count under 200 for all ships with a 2 MB file size. The lower the part count and file size, the better the chance that the ship will be accepted. You are allowed to use full unions for this. Meshes are another good way to decrease part and file size. Need to learn how to mesh? Watch this video! Plugin by Confinium Example ship used with this documentation It is important that you read through this entirely to make sure you understand how to set the spaceship up properly. If you have questions or are ready to test, please contact the Developers. This example ship is a guide on what is needed in galaxy ships to fly. I stripped out a lot of the parts to make it as basic as possible, although this ship would still work in-game exactly like this since all the essential parts are there and surface welded correctly. If you are not sure what type of ship to make, look through the buy catalog in Galaxy and see what classes could use more ships. First notice the ship is colored Bright Red, this is significant, as anything colored "Bright red" will automatically change to the team color it spawns on. You can make ship any color, but the ship must have enough team color to identify it from a distance. The name of the model is the name of the ship in-game. I ask that you use simple one or two-word names to make it easy for the players to remember. I like to use hinges on certain parts (PilotSeat, CenterPoint, TurretPlates, etc...) to easily see which way it is facing. You can also click on the face properties in the properties window when a part is selected to see where the face is (highlighted in yellow). The ship should be relatively symmetrical, avoid overlapping pieces that would result in z-fighting. There is only one weld script authorized for use (ask Shipmaster for details). Shipmaster reserves the right to edit your ship to balance it with other ships in the game. Also, be aware that the more powerful your ship is the cost formula raises the material/credit cost of your ship exponentially. Although nearly everything comes into play with the cost formula, excessive turrets of the same size and excessive gun barrels are some of the biggest price changers. These are the things EVERY SHIP needs to work, they need to be directly in the ship model and named exactly as listed. Best thing to do is just copy all of these from the example into your ship. * Pilot Seat (VehicleSeat) with the 3 values in it: The front face is facing the forward direction of travel. Properties controlling how the ship performs are found in its properties… * MaxSpeed: How fast can the ship go (in studs). * Torque: How many studs per second the ship accelerates. * Turn Speed: A value from 0 to 1 that controls how fast it turns. * In general, the bigger the ship is the slower and less maneuverable it is. * PilotWeapon1 (StringValue) (Optional) Name of primary spinal weapon. * PilotWeapon2 (StringValue) (Optional) Name of secondary spinal weapon. * CenterPoint (Part). This controls the part of the ship that the entire ship rotates around (on all 3 axies), it should be close to the exact center of the ship. Should have NoCollide checked. Its rotation needs to be identical to the pilot seat. Will be turned transparent in the game so don't use an existing visible part. * DockPoint (Part). Note: Fighter class ships don’t dock, so don’t add DockPoints to them. This should be placed right on the floor near a door facing outward. There shouldn't be anything on the outside of the ship so close to the door that it will make autodocking hard for the game to do. The example ships wing engine is a little too close for comfort but it does work. Should have NoCollide checked. The game tries to move the ship so this part lines up exactly with a similar point on the terminal. Will be turned transparent in game. * Configuration (Configuration or Folder) with the 3 values in it. * ExplosionSize (IntValue): This determines the blast radius when the ship is destroyed, from 0 to 100. This determines how far reaching the effect is when damaging other ships. * MaxHull (IntValue): Total hull of the undamaged ship. Use values from similar classed ships. * MaxShield (Int Value: Max shield. Use values from similar classed ships. * Description (StringValue): Text that describes the ship to the player, but shouldn't include any numbers since those will be taken from the model when the game loads. * Class: The class (size) of the ship and sometimes the function of the ship. Choices are: "Miner", "Freighter", "Fighter", "Frigate", "Destroyer", "Cruiser", "Battlecruiser", "Battleship", "Dreadnought", "Carrier", "Alien", "Admin" * Ship Parts (Model): Here you put all the non-essential parts of the ship (The ones not listed elsewhere on this page). * (Model): This is the model containing the parts for the spinal weapon PilotWeapon1 /2specified in the Pilot Seat. If the ship does not have this don’t include this model. * Barrel (Part) (Can be Multiple): This is where the projectile will spawn and appear to come from, The Front Surface is the direction the projectile will travel. * BarrelInterval (NumberValue): If your weapon has multiple barrels, this is the delay between each of them firing, set to 0 if they should fire exactly at the same time. * WeaponType (StringValue): The type of projectile, currently can choose "Phaser" or "Cannon". * ProjectileSize (StringValue): The size of the projectile, this determines how much damage the shot does and the reload time. "Tiny": Used for fighters with 2 barrels. "Small": Used for fighters with 1 barrel and frigates, some destroyers. "Medium": Used for most other ships. "Large": A really big shot. Should only come out of big barrels. “Huge”: An enormous shot, only specialized dreads should have something like this. * TurretPlate (Part) (Up to 9 of these). * TurretPositionIdentifier (StringValue): This just helps name the tool used to control it, so "Front" used with a Light Laser (by the player), would be named "Front Light Laser" in the game. Make sure each one has a different name or will mess up a player's saved loadout. * TurretSize (StringValue): The class of turret, must not use one that exceeds the ships class. "Small": Used with Frigates, Destroyers and up. TurretPlate should be sized 7,.2,7. “Medium": Used with Cruisers, Battlecruisers and up. TurretPlate should be sized 14,.2,16. "Large": Used with Battleships and above. TurretPlate should be sized 26,.2,26. * TurretName (StringValue) (Optional) Although it will eventually be the players choice what turrets they want to use, you can provide a default here. Here are some examples: Small Turrets: "Light Flak Cannon", "Light Laser", ”Light Mining Laser”. Medium Turrets: "Medium Laser", "Medium Railgun", ”Medium Flak Cannon”, ”Medium Mining Laser”. Large Turrets: "Heavy Laser", "Heavy Railgun". NEW TURRETS, CHECK PAGE FOR NAMES. Notes: * The Turret will spawn facing the direction of the front face of the Turret Plate. * TurretPlates should be placed with enough space that nearby objects won't clip or greatly obstruct its line of sight. * Things we would like you to have on your ship: The exterior of the ship should not look like a big blocky Minecraft ship. The ship should be somewhat pleasant to look at. On ships that make you walk to the Pilot Seat, please make or copy a decent pilot chair to surround the seat (make the player feel like a pilot). Also please make all those chair parts NoCollide so the player can easily get in the seat from behind without wiggling around it. If your ship is like a drop-in fighter design, a simple seat is fine. We'd like for each (non drop-in type) ship to have a door to enter the ship. The standard door should be made of Diamond Plate, have a transparency of .3, and of course NoCollide. Please don't use any door scripts as game works better without them. While you don't have to make the interior a fully equipped home (like the Reaver or Avenger), would be nice to have a little decor inside the ship to at least make it feel like you're in a ship. This is a big part of a good player experience in Galaxy. Some players like to ride along with friends, adding a few extra passenger seats (if possible) is a good thing. Try to avoid Z-Fighting. Z-Fighting is when 2 close parts (usually different color) are fighting to show up on your monitor, it looks like a constant flicker and gets much worse the further from the center you get. Best way I've found is to avoid putting easily visible .2 stud thick parts on other parts of a different color, .4 stud thickness still flickers a little but not nearly as bad as .2. DO NOT PUT ANY UNAPPROVED SCRIPTS IN THE SHIP! THE GAME WILL CHECK EACH SHIP AS IT IS IMPORTED AND REFUSE ANY SHIP WITH UNAUTHORIZED SCRIPTS IN IT! Category:Browse